Roll's Boredom,Eddies Fun
by MegaManV
Summary: A Night in has Roll bored,But Eddie and Doc have a game to play with her.


It's late at night, has gone away to a Roboticists convention and Mega Man is out on patrol with Rush. Roll is alone with Doc The Metool and Eddie at home. Roll is sitting on the couch,watching TV in the living room,bored.

"Man things are getting dull" Roll sighed "I so wish Mega would've taken me on his patrol run" She somewhat complained.

"Nothing good on TV, No mood to play video games and I have no gal pals to have a woman's night out" She said to herself as she aimlessly switched channels on the TV via remote with a dull expression on her face.

Upon hearing about Roll's predicament,Eddie and Doc get a fun idea to cheer her up.

"Boredom is no good,But Eddie have fun idea" Eddie said. "Eddie have idea"

Both helper bots walk over to Roll. The blonde android notices them.

"What's up?" She asked.

Since he doesn't have a voice module,Doc beeps a few times.

"You want to give me a foot massage?" She asked quizzically. "But my feet don't hurt. Plus,androids don't get massages,that's kinda a human thing" She told her Met friend.

Doc beeps in disappointment.

"Okay,okay. I'll let you do this." She told Doc as she placed the TV remote on the coffee table. "Should be an interesting experience" she said with some intrigue.

Roll unhinges her red metallic boots and pulls them off,revealing pretty bare feet. She puts her feet up on the couch. Doc jumps up in front of her feet.

"Okay,let's do this" she said with a smile.

Doc smiled as he extended 2 claw-like arms with 3 "fingers". With those clawed arms,Doc took a hold of Roll's left foot and began massaging it.

"Oooh,that feels so nice" Roll said in pleasure.

Doc massaged her bare sole first. Roll was starting to enjoy this. Eddie was looking on with a mischivious look. Next Doc started to work on Roll's toes.

"Oh,that feels awesome" She said as she started to relax.

Eddie looked at Doc and the Met looked back.

"Now!" Eddie told his friend.

Doc used his left arm to bind up Roll's ankles,surprising her.

"Hey yo,what are you doing?" She demanded.

"Playing a fun game" Eddie simply said with a smile.

"What?" She asked.

Without wasting time,Doc used the "fingers" of his right arm to tickle both of Roll's bare soles.

"Y-you gotta be kidding me!" Roll laughed as she was being tickled. "Cut it out right now" She warned in laughter.

But the 2 assist robots ignored her cries.

"Eddie want some action too" Eddie said.

Eddie jumped on Roll's legs and opened up his top,extending a single arm with 4 "fingers".

"Not you too?" Roll cried as she continued to be tickled.

Eddie,using his arm,begin wiggling Roll's toes,causing her to widen her eyes in shock.

"No please,not the toes" she cried out in panic.

"Yes,the toes" Eddie replied.

Eddie began tickling her toes,while Doc moved on to her heel. Roll was now in hysterics.

"C-Come on guys,enough!" She cried while laughing hysterically.

Eddie begins tickling in between the blonde's toes.

"S-stop now!" Roll cried out in laughter.

Roll's feet were obviously very ticklish,thankfully the enemy has never considered tickling her bare feet.

Roll tries to use her utility arm,but Doc opens his top and uses a 3rd arm to bind it.

"Crap!" She laughed.

The tickling was almost too much for her to bere,but after a few minutes her 2 friends decide to stop. Eddie retracts his arm and jumps off of Roll's legs. Doc retracts his arms,releasing Roll's ankles and utility arm. He then jumps off the couch.

"Okay,what the heck was That all about?" She demanded as she sat up.

"We just wanted to cure,Roll's boredom" Eddie replied innocently. "Did you not have fun?" he asked.

Roll thought about it for a second and smiled.

"Yeah,I kinda did. Thanks guys" She told them. "But if you ever tell Mega or anyone else a out my ticklish feet,I'll turn you both into scrap metal" She threatened..

Both Doc and Eddie nodded.

"I'm going up to recharge" She said as she got up "Don't stay up too late guys" she told them as she walked barefoot upstairs to her room.

"Eddie had fun tickling feet" Eddie said happily,almost excitedly.

Doc beeps in reply.

"We should do it again some time" He told his yellow Met friend.

The 2 jumpped on the couch to watch TV.


End file.
